Bulktani
Bulktani is a mystical lion and is the strongest character in The Adventure Series. She is around the same age, and comes from the same origins as Kion and Fuli. Origin Bulktani comes from the same origins as the lion guard and other animal characters found in The Adventure Series. It’s unknown how they enter and leave the adventure universe, however it is likely there is a portal located in Tanzania that leads to the planets. Personality Bulktani is incredibly confident with herself. She is not afraid to do large and important things to help who she volunteers to help. Her alignment is neutral good, and so therefore offers to help Mac Guy3135 and his comrades to defeat their enemies. She is also rather sarcastic and is very good at verbally destroying other characters. She is friends with Fuli despite the respective's neural alignment. Physical Description In her most common form, 1-1, Bulktani has a yellow gold fur colour with light patches on her underside and face. She has pretty purple eyes. She is slightly wider and stronger than other lion characters even in this form. Her fur is relatively long and large tufts are often seen on her. She is rather well built, being wider than any other lion character and more muscular than Kion, though not as much as Strange Lion. Mechanics Bulktani can change size and structure upon request. She has two classes of forms she can be in, regular sized form and oversized form. Her structure in each oversized form is based on a regular sized from. In order to change forms, she must be in the stage before or after her desired form. When she changes sizes this counts as one form change and so keeps her structure. Form changes are instant and have a cool down of half a second. Regular Sized Forms In all her regular sized forms, her head and tail tuft remain the same size and she grows wider and more muscular. Oversized Forms In these forms, she takes a regular sized form and makes her self a defined number of times taller. In all these forms she is limited to 100m/s. Powers and Abilities * Shape Shifting: Bulktani has the ability to change her proportions and muscle mass at her own request. She can transform instantly between forms and has a small cool down between them. This allows her to change from Normal Form to More Muscular form quickly * Size Shifting: Bulktani also has the ability to instantly change size. She has been seen in sizes ranging from 125cm tall to 1760m tall. * Durability: Bulktani has the ability to absorb impacts and blows and is near unstoppable. This allows her to be almost never be defeated by a large number of minor hits. * Longevity: Bulktani can continue at full strength for long periods of time. She can go for hours without wearing out or needing to eat or drink. * Super Speed: Bulktani can run faster than Fuli and can even break the sound barrier on her own. She is able to nearly match the speed of sound whilst carrying loads. * Destructive Capability: Bulktani can easily demolish and destroy most structures and obstacles in her larger forms meaning that any protection or armour is ineffective. * Mass: In her larger forms, Bulktani is the heaviest adventure series character. This allows her to crush characters and items simply under her own mass. * Super Strength: Bulktani can lift 13 million kilograms at her 2-5 form, the equivalent to 111 detached houses and still be able to fully manoeuvre and battle. This means she is incredibly useful for carrying whole buildings and moving heavy items. Gallery Dilys friend 3.png Bulktani Stage 4.png Bulktani Stage 1.png Appearances None as of yet, it is planned she will appear in Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists